Kingdom Hearts: five ultimate heroes
by ardra.boy
Summary: This story shows that Sora and Naruto is a close friend at the time was, the darkness again attacked, can Sora, Roxas, Naruto, Sasuke, Riku solve everything?, (for the the antagonist, I'll choose Dark Warrior Z from Powerpuff girls z created by reizeropein, you can see it at deviantArt. I'am alaso gonna put Dark Blossom as the antagonist)
1. the meeting with old friends

THE MEETING WITH OLD FRIENDS

In one day in Destiny Island, Sora and Riku were relaxing on the beach, "nothing changes huh" Riku said, "yes, of course" said Sora, when they both were talking, Kairi suddenly come "Sora, Riku "Kairi call," hey, what's up? "Sora asked "look at this" Kairi brought a letter with a small emblem on it, "wait a minute, it's a symbol of Konoha, probably from Naruto" said Sora, then Sora and the others were reading the letter "Dear Sora, long time since we've met, me and Sasuke, going to your place, meet us at the train station in Twilight Town this afternoon, Naruto "," this is really a surprise "Sora surprised," I have told this to Roxas, he had gone to the station, you should quickly go there "Kairi said," okay, we'll be there "Sora and Riku went to the station.

Once there, they saw Roxas "Roxas ... hey!" Sora shouted, "apparently you guys, I guess you'll never come" Roxas said, "damn you's" Sora upset, "hey .., well, when the train comes?" Riku asked, "soon" Roxas said, the train came, the passengers get off all, including Naruto and Sasuke, "hey, Naruto, Sasuke ..." Sora shouted, "Hello everyone, long time no see, you guys okay?" asked Naruto, "yeah we alright, what about you guys?" Sora commented, "yes as usual, we always got the mission from the Hokage" said Naruto, "but today we were given a day off, we were just going to stay at your place till we finished our holiday" Sasuke replied, "wow that's good" Sora looks happy, "here, we give you something from the village of Konoha" Naruto gave it to Sora and others "hmmm ... its smells delicious, it certainly ramen from konoha, right?" Roxas asked, "of course, heh heh" Naruto laughed a little, "Well now, what shall we do?" Riku asked, "because it was late, we'd better eat sea salt ice cream on the clock tower, Sora and the others were to go there, get there before they buy a miraculous ice cream, they also eat at the clock tower," we do not have long like this "Naruto said," yes ... "Sora said, they spent time with in the tower, now it was night, they go home each, Sasuke would stay at the house owned by Riku, while Naruto stayed at home with Sora and Roxas.


	2. the darkness return

THE DARKNESS RETURN

Peace behind it, there's always a disturbing thing else, it takes place in a mysterious, there is an organization called Dark Warrior z of six people with the power of darkness belongs to them, their leader, Zastin, and members Bell, Beta, Alpha Neizer, and Zeref , "so, they are the one who has incredible strength" said Neizer "Sora, Roxas, Riku who managed to beat the master Xehanort" Bell said, "and also Naruto and Sasuke who had defeated Madara Uchiha" Zeref replied, "yes, yes we understand, never mind this is very boring .. "comments and Alpha Beta, "enough already, our goal is to get their power to conquer the world" said Zastin, "I'll split you to the place that I appointed, I want you to make a big mess in a place that I appointed later to lure Sora and the others, you know?" Zastin command, so all members to go to a place that has Zastin set, "it will be very interesting ..." Zastin evil smile.

In the morning Sora, Roxas, Naruto, Sasuke, and Riku, went for a walk around the Destiny Island "was a beautiful morning" Sora said, "wait a minute, there was the sound of people like being scared" Roxas said, "let's go there" Sasuke said, when they got there was a lot of heartless attacks "Heartless ...? than where they come from?" Sora was surprised, no-nonsense Sora and the others call their keyblade, while Naruto and Sasuke use their moves to defeat all the heartless, after all that is done, use the figure of a black robe appeared before them, with a dark aura around him, "Who are you ? "Sora asked, and he replied "it looks like you do not know me, my name is Zastin, the king of darkness" "King of the dark?" Naruto confused, "yeah .., so you are named Sora huh?, The keyblade wielder" said Zasin, "what? how did you know about me? "Sora confusion, "it does not concern you" Zastin replied, "... YOU!" Sora Zastin just going to attack, but he immediately disappeared, "... Sora," Riku shouted "you okay? "asked Naruto, "looks like another world in trouble too, I can feel it" Sora said "looks like he's not alone, he must have slaves" Riku said, "we'd better go to Twilight Town first, perhaps also in trouble" said Roxas, they all went Twilight Town.


	3. a mess at twilight town

A MESS IN TWILIGHT TOWN

after they arrived in Twilight Town, was already destroyed many buildings there, "damn, we're late, a lot of chaos here" Sasuke commented, "not yet, not yet too late .., as long as everyone's okay, that's enough" said Sora, "but before we look for enemies we must help all those affected by the building here" comments again Naruto, "a good idea" Roxas said, "I and Naruto will kill all the heartless here, you help them" said Sora. Riku, Sasuke, and Roxas help people who are in trouble, while Sora and Naruto who take care of all the heartless, "all people are saved?" asked Riku, "I thought it was" said Roxas, "we better help Sora and Naruto, they seemed overwhelmed against the heartless" Sasuke said, "yes," Roxas said, "You guys, you guys are helping all the people?" Sora asked,

"do not worry, all is fine, now we settle all heartless" Roxas said, they were swarmed all heartless with a vengeance, "we accomplish in one move, come on .., Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, "Rasengan ...!" "Chidori ...!" they combine their strengths, "HYAAAA ..." With that stance, all heartless vanished, "Good job, dude" Sora said, "This is not over heroes ..." there was a woman there with her long white hair, she looked at them, "she ..., she is definitely one of the ..." "Dark Warrior Z?" she continued, "Dark Warrior Z. ...?" Sasuke confused, as well as others, "that's the name of our organization, chaired by Lord Zastin, my name is Bell and you're all going to die at the hands of the dark, especially you, Sora" Bell said, "think again fool!" Sora shouted "WHAT!? ... how dare you call me stupid" Sora and the others began to attack, Bell uses a katana that lies on her back, with one swipe of the Bell, all except Sora collapsed to the ground, he hit back at Bell, but Bell withstand attack Sora, "... heh, it looks like you're running out of energy, I can feel it, he he he" Bell laughed, "do not be vain!" Sora opened Bell's defense, and immediately attacked her, "not bad, Sora" said Bell, Bell was suddenly beside her Sora and Sora katana ready to stab your back, but at that point, Bell withstand attacks Riku, "Sora!" Riku said, "uh, Riku!" Sora was using his keyblade to attack Bell ".. UGH!" Bell pain, "take this, Keyblade'S LASER!" so, Sora uses his stance to finish the fight, his stance regarding her,"ugh, hah ... hah ..., damn you .., Sora" Bell upset, all friends Sora was awakened, "is, it's over .." asked Naruto, "I may have failed to beat you, but .., remember this, we certainly ..., will kill all of you ... "so, Bell was finally gone, "you all okay?" Sora asked, "Well, we are fine, where later, Sora?" Roxas asked again, "Hollow Bastion .. right there big enough, even where it stores a variety of weapons, surely one of them is there, Come on .." Sora and the others went to Hollow Bastion to resolve the problem there


	4. next stops, hollow bastion

NEXT STOPS, HOLLOW BASTION

Once they get in Hollow Bastion, they were surprised because there's something strange in addition heartless "huh .. what it is, he's like a ninja?" Confuse Naruto, Sasuke was examined using sharingan "is not just a regular ninja, he's ninja bandit, also in the former Edo Tensei" said Sasuke, "Edo .. what?" Roxas confused, "Edo Tensei ..., moves to raise the dead" Naruto said, "so you mean like a zombie?" Sora asked, "yes, but the movement and their stance remains the same," but .. I suspect, who could use Edo Tensei jutsu's? "Sasuke still confused," possibly a member of the Dark Warrior Z "Riku said," this does not go sense, they're not ninja "Naruto said," rather than talking about here, we better investigate "Sora and the others went looking for sources who did Edo Tensei," look over there .. "Roxas said, they saw two men being exhausted confront the heartless and ninja bandits, "the Leon and Cloud, they need help" "leave it to us" Roxas and Sasuke was advanced to face heartless and ninja bandit "Keyblade Shuriken" Roxas shouted, "Fire style: Fireball jutsu" Sasuke attack, partly the enemy has been defeated, Sora, Naruto, and Riku appeared, "wow .. lucky you are here, if we may not have defeated" Leon interested, "we take care of others, you quickly find the source of where it came from" Cloud said, "uh, yeah" said Sora, so Sora with the others to leave Leon and Cloud, they continue to search for the source while fighting heartless and Edo ninja bandit, they saw someone in the Dark Depths, "was she .., she is using Edo Tensei "Naruto said," you seem to have found me, prepare yourselves ... "she said, "who are you?" Roxas said, "you are, .. Roxas, Sora's Nobody, my name is Beta" Beta clear, "how did you ...?" "it looks like they're spying on us, they all know our name" Sora said, "Yeah., it's true, we did spy on you since the first" Beta said "what .. how dare you?" Roxas was irritated, he immediately threw her keyblade in his left hand, hold it with a Beta her giant scythe, Roxas appeared behind him and start attacking Beta, Beta but straight away, suddenly advanced and Sasuke using Amaterasu, Beta attack Sasuke "I guess stance will not succeed "Beta replied," sickle darkness "Beta became angry," REFLECT "but still, to hold Sora," kagebunshin no jutsu "Naruto attacking shadows Beta, Riku attacked her from above," you did great "Beta said," but you have not felt this "Beta throws her scythe towards Sora, but Roxas protect" urrgghhh ..., I will not let you .., hurt my friends "directly Roxas became angry, he keybladenya merge into one, to be giant shuriken "mega beam-shuriken" Roxas shouted, his keyblade when thrown, green lasers appear from above, join the keyblade, the attack on the Beta, and there was a huge explosion, Beta began exhaustion "what is this? ... , why would I be defeated? damn "Beta began to disappear and vanish," ugh, it's the second .. we've had so far "Roxas said while in pain," Roxas, what are you sick? "Sor said, "yeah .., only minor injuries" Roxas said, "calm, ... these .. and drink" advisory Sora, Roxas was taking medicine that is given Sora, "I've had better" Roxas said, ". ... "Naruto thought" what Naruto? "asked Sasuke "I fear, may also attacked the village of Konoha" Naruto worried, "if you think it, let's go there" said Sora


	5. defend the konoha village

DEFEND THE KONOHA VILLAGE

they had reached the goal, but, look at the front gate of the Leaf looks fine, but still, looks exhausted gatekeeper "hey, what's wrong with you guys?" Naruto asked, "uh., Naruto .., this village many times attacked by a strange black creature, and ninja bandit" said the gatekeeper, "it seems, this one attacking quietly until we come" clear Sora, "Lighten up, we'll handle it, "said Sasuke," before that, we must first report to the Hokage "Naruto said, Sora and the others nodded in agreement, they went into the room Hokage," lady Tsunade, we heard that the village has been attacked, whether it is true ? "asked Naruto, "yeah, that's right, the village is attacked by a strange enemy" Tsunade said, "we actually know who did it" Sora said, "oh yeah? whom?, and, the name of your son? asked Tsunade," oh ae ... my name is Sora, is Roxas, and the Riku "Sora know," we are also friends of Naruto and Sasuke "clear Riku," but, we do know who is behind the "Sora said," who? "asked Tsunade," Dark Warrior Z.., an organization with the power of darkness because they attacked this village, we will be targeted by those "obvious Sasuke

"So, we need to strengthen the defense of the village, let us do it" asked Naruto, "you kidding ..?, you guys belong to their targets" Tsunade said "do not worry, we've fought them many times" Sora said, "if we fight them with all his strength, we will be victorious! "Naruto said "let me permission right guys, I'll tell the other ninja" Tsunade said,

their long hours keeping the village of Konoha until finally no one came, "THERE ARE COMING .." shouted one of the guards, Sora, Roxas, Naruto, Sasuke, and Riku are ready, many heartless and ninja bandit gangs and look at the person who led the middle of the pack, "that person .. she definitely a leader," ah ... here it is, the village of Konoha, and see Sora and his gang had come to guard, attack ...! "shouted Alpha, the Konoha ninja stormed forward also participated, while, Sora and his friends advanced to face Alpha,

"Fire .." Sora shouted, Alpha deflected with her lance, "dark cannon" Riku shouted, Alpha still can deflect it, "that's just ... look at this whirlwind of darkness" Alpha stance, she became angry his wind, Alpha was blowing strong winds that cut entirely, "Rasengan" Naruto uses his stance, Alpha was dodge and whispers something in Naruto, Naruto looks shocked, after that Naruto stopped once wrote, Soar and others appeared behind Naruto "what is it, Naruto?" asked Roxas, Naruto facing Alpha, "Naruto .., you're stupid, do you think all these villagers friend?" Alpha said "..." Naruto was silent, "behind all the residents just want to mock your" Alpha said, "shut up" Naruto said, "let's face reality, Naruto ..., since when you were a kid, did you always hated by the villagers "Alpha clear," I said SHUT UP "Naruto angrily," you better give it up,for what they believe in, more cud you be alone, than you're hated by the villagers "Alpha said," STOP, you hurt him "Sora said," ... "Naruto paused again, Alpha disappeared in the darkness, so does heartless and ninja bandit, "Naruto, .. are you okay? "said Sasuke," I ... I need some time alone "Naruto was going to the village," I'm going to visit him tonight, do you know where he lives? "Roxas said," he lives in an apartment "Sasuke said," I hope he's alright "Sora worry


	6. Naruto meets Minato and Kushina

NARUTO MEETS MINATO AND KUSHINA

on that night, was a quiet night in the village of Konoha, Naruto is still felt sluggish in his room, "Naruto" Roxas voice sounded from outside, "come in" Naruto said, "hey, are you okay?" Roxas asked, "ya .., I'm not okay" Naruto replied, 'You want to talk about the mater was that? "said Roxas," ... "Naruto was silent," I guess not "says Roxas , Roxas suddenly hugged Naruto's shoulder "hey ... do not worry about it, it was all just a lie "Roxas smiled broadly at Naruto, but Naruto just smile a little" go to sleep .. This was late at night "advice Roxas," thank you for your kind attention "Naruto said," you're welcome "said Roxas, Naruto was finally sleeping, in his sleep, he was dreaming," uh .. where am I? "Naruto confused," Naruto .. "someone called," Wait, that sounds "Naruto looks ahead, he sees his parents, Minato and Kushina," Dad .., Mom "Naruto ran presented to them," how are you, Naruto, "asked Minato," I'm okay "Naruto said" but how do you exist here?, is where? "asked Naruto" is in the dream, dear, we only aspires to convey something to you "clear Kushina," about what? "Naruto confused, Minato holds shoulder Naruto "Naruto, you must not fail simply because lies made by enemies" Minato said "you mean .., Alpha?" said Naruto, "it's true, do not you hear the words that say your friend?" Kushina said, "I ... I do not know what to do anymore" replied Naruto, "Naruto heard, you do not need to be confused with the words Alpha, if you trust them, they will believe you," Minato said "you've a lot to fight for Leaf guard, they all might not hate you "Kushina continued," strengthen your hearts, Naruto, right now, your friends struggle with darkness, do not disappoint them "clear Minato," thank you, Dad .., Mom, I do not will forget it, I promise .., Naruto said, "that's My Son" Minato said, "now we have to go, we've run out of time" Kushina said, "yes ... see you "," I hope you succeed, Naruto "Minato and Kushina support ...

day it was morning, Naruto is preparing himself, his friends were waiting in front of his room, "good morning, everybody" Naruto straight out of his room, "hey, you look happy" Sora said, "yah .., my spirit back burning "all happy to see that Naruto excited" come on, we still have to beat Alpha "Sora counsel


	7. fight back Alpha

FIGHT BACK ALPHA

After that, they were back in front of the defense, they look heartless and Alpha disan without any ninja bandit, "she returned" Sasuke said, "all of them, let me and my friends who deal with it, you still strengthen defense" Sora command, Sora and the others went to confront Alpha, "so, are you thinking about ... well, Naruto?" Alpha asked, smiling sarcastically, "yeah ..., I .., will not betray konoha" Naruto said firmly, "Have you forgotten, if they're just toying with you?" Alpha asked again, "Hmph, I just need to believe in them, so they would believe me, stop all these lies, Alpha" Naruto shouted, "if so, fight me, Naruto" shouted Alpha.

Sora and the other friend was about to fight the Alpha, but they restrain Naruto "Naruto .., what are you ..?" Sora asked "backwards, Sora, I'm the face of Alpha, I was her opponent" Naruto continued, "kagebunshin no jutsu" when using the jutsu, Naruto clones directly attacked, as well as the original Naruto, "dark whirlwind" Alpha stance, all clones Naruto thrown, but, the original Naruto dodge attacks, he throws three shuriken towards Alpha, Alpha deflect everything, on one side of the shuriken attached a smoke bomb, Alpha did not see everywhere, "Odama Rasengan" Naruto instantly appear in front of Alpha, Alpha affected by the attack, "why you ..!" Alpha upset, "TAKE THIS, wind dragon slice ..." shouted Alpha, Naruto just stood there in shock, fortunately Sora Alpha moves to hold his keyblade, "Naruto .., use Sennin Mode" Sora said, "yes .." Naruto gathers natural energy to turn into Sennin Mode, "Sora .. and I'll finish" Naruto said, he pulled out his clone, and collecting chakra in his hand that was swinging, "I'll finish you with thi,. ... Futon: Rasen Shuriken, HOOORYYAAAAA ...! "so, he throws his Rasengan towards Alpha, chakra was spinning like cutting Alpha, and there was a large blue explosion, Naruto and Alpha were exhausted, "this ..., this is unlikely to happen .., Bell first, then Beta, and now .. me." Alpha began to disappear, "wow, you're Naruto, terrific" said Sora, "well, hehe" Naruto who seems tired, still keep the spirit, "as the ninja world, then where?" Roxas asked, "Naruto, what other villages are still there that you know of besides the village of Konoha?" Sora asked, "Suna village, located some distance away from here, we must explore the desert before you get there" said Naruto, "Suna village, perhaps also in danger" Riku estimates, "there, our friend who had become Kazekage Gaara fifth, also overwhelmed in fighting heartless and ninja bandit "Sasuke said," then what are we waiting for, let's go to the village of Suna "invite Sora


	8. Sasuke's Choice

SASUKE'S CHOICE

during a trip to the village of Suna is underway, they look exhausted because should explore the desert, "are we there yet?" Roxas sighed, "take it, we are certainly up to the village of Suna, is that right, Naruto?" Sora said, "yah .., soon we are going to" Naruto replied, shortly afterwards, they saw a large gate, "was certainly the village of Suna" said Riku, "Arriving there, we have to find it first Kazekage Gaara" Sasuke said, "they get in to Suna village and went to the Kazekage's tower," hey Gaara .. "Naruto shouted to Gaara," huh, .. you are, Naruto, Sasuke "Gaara said," who are they? "Gaara said," oh, this is our friend, Sora, Roxas, and Riku "Naruto told," Greetings "Sora said with a smile," we would like to ask, whether this village was also attacked by a mysterious enemy? "Sora said," yes almost every day "Gaara said" maybe we can help, because we know the enemy "said Riku," so yeah .., maybe you could investigate some places around Suna , please "request Gaara," do not worry, we will do our best "Naruto said," good luck "support Gaara.

at night it was Sora and the others began to investigate places around Suna, they do so with caution so as not to be known by the enemy, Sasuke uses Sharingan to make it easier, when in his mission, he felt there were following him, he went back over , but there was nobody there, "came out, I know you're there," yelled Sasuke, someone appeared behind a tree "looks like, I found out" he said, "you're one of a Dark Warrior Z, right?" Sasuke said, "really, but what do you know my name?" asked the man, "the name?" Sasuke confused, "my name is Naizer, I do not like the other members, I do not like violence" Naizer said, "then, so what?" Sasuke asked again, "you're just a lonely kid right?, all your clan killed by Lord Danzo, and Itachi things for him" Naizer said, "What, are you .. do not talk much" Sasuke looks angry and immediately attacked his "Inferno style "flame control" Sasuke attacked with his stance, but, Naizer straight away to the back Sasuke, "Sasuke, you've said you want to destroy konoha before Naruto, can you?, then why are you siding with konoha again, you want to repay the your parents what they have done, especially Itachi "said Naizer," I ... I., do not know "Sasuke confused," come here, let me help you "said Neizer, Sasuke when it was about to move towards Naizer, but "Sasuke ...!" Naruto shouted, "uh, Naruto" Sasuke shocked, Sora and Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke, whereas, Roxas and Riku appear behind Naizer order to surrounded him, "Sasuke, do not be fooled by the words, he just wants to kill you silently , remember, if you want to destroy konoha, then you will feel more lost "explained Naruto," we were all there for you, Sasuke, we will never abandon you "Sora continued," my friends, thank you ... , I owe you "Sasuke said," hey, give it up, you've been besieged "Roxas said," so that's it I'm telling you, I do not like violence, but you've forced me to do it "right Naizer take his giant sword, "be careful all, this one will be more dangerous" commemorating Sora, "Sora, I'm not going to forgive him, help me beat his" Sasuke request, "All right" said Sora, "Roxas, Riku, you go first" Sora command, "spining keyblade "" Thundaga "Roxas and Riku shouted simultaneously," stupid., Dark cutter "moment they collide with each other," HYAAA "direct hit Naruto at Naizer face," UUARRGHH ... "Naizer pain," Sasuke, it's time to "take Sora, he attacked Naizer several times, when the next attack from Sora, Naizer direct holding "only that much whether your ability?" Naizer without doubt directly attack Sora, "I will not let you hurt my friend" Sasuke yelled, "!" Naizer surprised, immediately issued his Susanoo Sasuke, "Flame sword control" Sasuke will attack Naizer, Sora was away from there, "Take this" Sasuke yelled, "ARRRGHHHHHHH ..." shouted Naizer, when the fight was over, "you're pretty terrific, Sasuke ..." without regard to his circumstances he finally disappeared, "I'm proud of you, friend" Naruto said with a wide smile, "Thank you, Naruto" said Sasuke, "should not you report this issue to Gaara" said Riku, "gee ... .. "Sora seemingly remembering somethin"what?" Roxas said, "I forgot the world that never was, there it saves power kingdom hearts, surely his Dark Warrior Z targeting" Sora said, "oh yeah, you're right, hey, Naruto, you better get back to Suna, report on Gaara, I have a hunch that bad as Sora "Roxas said quickly," uh, I understand, "said Naruto, he immediately Suna to the village as soon as possible.


	9. the battle between Riku and Zeref

THE BATTLE BETWEEN RIKU AND ZEREF

After they went from Suna, they agreed to go to the world that never was, a place where kingdom hearts saved, "as usual nothing anyone here" Naruto commented, "we better be careful, this place is quite broad, they there must be around here, let's go "Sora said," look, it's .. Kingdom Hearts, does not seem to happen "Roxas said," means that we are not too late, Dark Warrior Z not use the power of Kingdom Hearts, it's still a good sign "said Sora

they continue to explore the place, until finally there is emerging, "heartles and ninja bandit" Sasuke yelled, "all, be prepared" orders Sora, right then and there, they kill heartless and ninja bandits one by one, when all finished, a sudden nothing appears "great guys too, can get this far" he said, "who are you?" Sora asked, "Zeref my name, I do not like to fight you all at once, so it will put an end to one at a time" Zeref said, "you're starting from, Riku" said Zeref, he made a shield behind him, Sora and the others that can not be help Riku, "chk, why am I the first?" Riku asked, "actually, I'm interested in when you're in favor of Ansem, but you're back to Sora, I was really disappointed, so I will exterminate you in advance" responsible Zeref, he issued his Berserker, while Riku summoned his keyblade, "let we have fun "said Zeref.

"Riku, be careful" Sora yelled from outside the shield, "yeah .." Riku replied, "Berserk Explosion" cried his Zeref while taking such stance, "Dark Shield" Riku protect him, "not bad, but, try this, Lunar Berserker" Zeref again, "Thundaga" Riku issued his stance, a small explosion occurred in the the shield, which makes smoke come out Zeref tida can see it everywhere, Riku directly attacked him from behind and gave several attacks till Zeref thrown, "you're pretty terrific, Riku, but ... ARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHAAAHH! ! "shouted Zeref, he suddenly gather energy and a bit crazy, "what!?" , "This is my strength, you're dead" Shouts Zeref harshly, he always attacked with fury Riku, but Riku managed to avoid it, when Riku had the opportunity, he immediately attacked but all in vain, Zeref too strong, "hahahahahah, what, Riku? whether you're going to give up? "Zeref said that still looks crazy, "no, I'm not going to give up, this is my strength, Zeref 'Riku woke up and immediately gathered in his aura," DARK CANNON "shouted Riku, he fired a lot of blue flames towards Zeref until he Zeref did not have a chance to subjugate, after Riku finished, Zeref finally regained consciousness, but, he looks dying, this ... may not happen ... grrhhh, damn ...! "Zeref finally disappeared.

"Good work, Riku," Sora said, "Sora, Roxas, Naruto, Sasuke, how you can get into this shield?" said Riku, "... hey, what shield? that thing gone dead since Zeref "said Naruto, suddenly the ground began to shake," what is this? "Roxas began confused, suddenly, a castle-shaped tower appeared before them just below Kingdom Hearts," the tower .. .. "Sasuke said," Zastin ..., Zeref definitely want to keep us, until finally Zastin could use the tower ..., come on, Zastin definitely in "Sora said


	10. Dark Blossom appears

DARK BLOSSOM APPEARS

They had entered the tower, "we must find Zastin, beware of heartless and ninja bandit" Sora said, "YES" all the answers, they continue to explore the tower, heartless and ninja bandit kept out of any place, after that, they find a room with two-way "there are two roads, Sora, select which one?" Roxas asked, suddenly Sasuke replied "when seen with the sharingan, the two paths towards the same room" "Well, Riku, Roxas, Sasuke, you select the path on the left, me and Naruto are on the right select" Sora said, they were split up as instructed Sora, "Sora, about this road to where?" Sora said, "I do not know, but someone must have been waiting for us" said Sora, they find a way out, and they were soon out, "this .. ., where? "Naruto confused, "heheehe, welcome all" said Zastin of giant monitor, "Zastin!" Sora shouted, suddenly appeared in front of the dark realm them, a girl emerged from the dark realm, with her orange hair, ribbon bear in the head, and eyes that show a sense of wanting to kill, "he is my assistant the most evil, Dark Blossom , kill them, Dark Blossom "Zastin command," Well, sir ... "Dark Blossom said, "you will die in a horrible way" Dark Blosom said, in a voice cold.

Dark Blossom immediately issued his huge knife, and a direct attack, "you., Odama Rasengan" Naruto was also attacked, but, Dark Blossom backwards to dodge, "Death Slash" cried Dark Blossom, Naruto immediately thrown, "AAARRGGHHH" Naruto pain, "what .?, straight defeat, Naruto .. "Call Sora, but Naruto could not get up because of pain, "hahaha, you're next, Sora" said Dark Blossom, Sora indirectly attacked his with his keyblade, "useless Sora" said Dark Blossom "Paprika Swing", "Reflect" Sora tried to protect Dark Blossom themselves from attack, but, he was also thrown, "it's over" said Dark Blssom, suddenly Riku, Roxas, AND Sasuke, arise "if you want to kill them, you have to go through us first" Riku said, Roxas direct attack, he makes Dark Blossom confused, when she looks back, he immediately attacked Dark Blssom from the front, unfortunately, Dark Blssom immediately know that, She about to attack Roxas, but, Riku defend him, Dark Blossom turn around to attack Riku from behind, Riku got the hit, she kick Riku and also hit Roxas, too, They both thrown, Sasuke start to move forward to attack Dark Blossom, "Amaterasu" shouted Sasuke, Dark Blossom got hit, but she counter it "Death Slash" Dark Blossom use her stance, lucky, Sasuke jump backward to avoid it, in no time, Dark Blossom move forward to attack Sasuke, "BURN OUT" shouted Sasuke, he about to counter it, but, she still able to attack him, "aarrrgghhh" Sasuke feel the pain, "uh, what is this girl?, she so strong" Sora said, "I don't want to spend my time here, Prepare to die" shouted Dark Blossom, "we're not gonna...die" said Sora, "so, you still can stand up, huh?" said Dark Blossom, in that time, Sora collect some light in hi keyblade, "uh, Sora" Naruto call, "huh, that power" Riku suprised, Sora raise his keyblade and some particle of light surround Sora and the others, " I'm feel healed" said Roxas, "what...is...this power?", Naruto asked himself, "is this light" said Sasuke, "Sora...' Riku called, "..." Sora just silent, after the particle of light disappeared, they change forms and modes, Sora and Roxas transform into Final Form, Naruto transform into Kyuubi mode, Sasuke and Riku transform into Susanoo mode and Dark Form, "This is our real power, the fight has just begun" Sora Said


	11. the reborn of Dark Warrior Z

THE REBORN OF DARK WARRIOR Z

"We will finish you in one move" shouted Sora, "ch, do you really think so?" ask Dark Blossom, "guys, it's time.." said Sora, Riku move first to attack Dark Blossom, "giant meteor" Riku use his stance, Dark Blossom got thrown, "this is it..., KIRIN" shouted Sasuke, Dark Blossom got hit, "Plenatery Rasengan...!" said Naruto, Dark Blossom got thrown more far, "take this, Flash key.." Roxas's Stance, she dropped to the ground, "final blow: Spinning LIGHT..!" shouted Sora, he hit Dark Blossom with vengeance, and then, it was a really huge explode, but Sora was save.

"damn it,... Why...,this isn't happening..." Dark Blossom looks tired, and she was vanished, "huh, huh, we did it, that girl really though, come on, let's continue to search Zastin" order Sora, Sora and his friends continue to search Zastin, they search every rooms and way while fighting heartless and Edo ninja bandit.

They finally find Zastin in his chamber, "Sora, Roxas, Naruto, Sasuke, Riku..., or should I call you, the heroes of light" said Zastin, "give it up Zastin, it's over, we defeat all yours slaves" said Sora, "really? You better think again, fool" said Zastin, shadows start appears behind Zastin, "haaahh..." Sora and the others were suprised, all the members of Dark Warrior Z is return, "but...how?" Riku confused, suddenly, Kurama speaks to Naruto from his mind "Naruto...take a good looks at their eyes" said Kurama, "what the!?, guys look at their eyes" warn Naruto, the Dark Warrior Z members got the different eyes, "that eyes, it's sharingan and rinnengan" said Sasuke, "that's right, I put it on their eyes, so they become stronger, hehehehehe.." laugh Zastin, "Damn, this is gonna be very hard to defeat them once at all" warn Sora, "go, now..." order Zastin, all the members start for the battle, "watch out!" warn Sora, they start to fight, it's hard to defeat them once at all, especially with their new eyes, Sora and Sasuke retreat for a moment, "Sora, I think I got their weakness, even their eyes are great, but their body only a Edo Tensei, it will be easy to crush it" said Sasuke, "thanks Sasuke, now I got a plan, regroup everybody, I'll use my move" said Sora, and then they continue to fight.

Everybody has regroup, then Sora use his move, "explosion" he slammed his keyblade and there was an explosion around them, it hit all the Dark Warrior Z members, and now they're defeated again. "nice move, Sora..., but didn't you realize..., I have the power of Ten tailed beast!" said Zastin, "Ten Tailed beast?" ask Sora, "you've gotta to be kidding me!" Naruto surprised, "thats right, and now, it is the time..." said Zastin he focused to control the juubi he has "AAARRGGHHHHH...!" then he disappear into somewhere, "uh, where did he go..?" ask Sasuke, and then, the tower start shaking, "whoa.., what's happening?" ask Roxas, "the tower going to fall, we have to get out" said Sora.

When the tower was fall, Sora and the others were jump to the ground, they safely landed on the ground, but they see a monster with Ten tails in front of them, "is that Ten tailed beast did he say?" Sora looks surprised, 'well, what do you gonna do now?, heroes" ask Zastin with evil smile, "don't worry... I'll summon my juubi, HHHOOOORRRRYYYYAAAAAAAA...!" scream Naruto, after that, Sora and his friends look at the nine tailed beast, Kurama, Sora see Naruto transform into Kurama mode, "Naruto..., I'll help you.." then, Sora jumps to Kurama's backs, "not bad, Naruto, I didn't realize you can do it, too, now..., let us start" said Zastin, both of juubi was start to fight.


	12. ten tailed beast vs nine tailed beast

TEN TAILED BEAST VS NINE TAILED BEAST

The juubi has fights each other, "man... Zastin use the juubi well, Sora... Assist me" said Naruto, "okay!" replied Sora.

"they have been fight, what do we do?" ask Roxas, "nothing.." said Sasuke "huh!" Roxas and Riku surprised, "what do you mean nothing..? They're need our help" said Roxas, "that's not what I mean, Zastin maybe use the juubi well, but actually, he didn't take a full control at the juubi, trust me, Sora and Naruto can handle it" explain Sasuke.

The juubi continue to fight, "look at this..." said Zastin, the ten tailed beast change it eye into amaterasu, "look out!... It gonna burn all of us!" warn Sora, "I know" replied Naruto, then, Kurama was jumped to dodge it, Kurama ready with his claw, it hit the ten tailed beast, Zastin feel disturb, then, he counter it using the juubi's tails, Kurama got thrown, "Take this...! Tailed beast bomb" Zastin shouted, "what the..!" Naruto surprised, Kurama move backward as far a he can, the bomb explode, a really huge explosion,  
"Naruto, we can't keep like this" said Sora, "don't worry, I'll try again" then, Kurama start to attack faster, this time, Kurama move forward while dodging all the ten tailed beast, The ten tailed beast use tailed beast bomb again, but Kurama dodge it, he jump and attack Zastin from above, Kurama attack the ten tailed beast without giving any chance,

Finally Kurama send out the juubi and kick it, then attack it again using his claws, the juubi got thrown, after that, Sora use his move "XIII Keyblades" he stab the ten tailed beast with so many keyblades, "great job Naruto...! Keep it like that" said Sora, "I can't..." tell Naruto, "what?Why?" ask Sora, "Kurama almost run out energy, we have to think up something fast" Naruto explained, "hahahahah.., what's the matter? Can't fight anymore, then I'll just finish it" said Zastin.

"RAAAHHH..!" shouted Riku, he shoots many Dark Cannon at Zastin's juubi, "mega spining keyblade" shouted Roxas, "Inferno style: Flame Control" shouted Sasuke, the juubi can't move, "ugh! What happen!?" Zastin looks Surprised, "Naruto.. This is our chance, I'll lock it hands" said Sora, "right..!' replied Naruto, Sora use his move to seal the ten tailed beast hands using keyhole and chain around it, "Naruto now...!" shouted Sora, "Tailed beast bomb!" shouted Naruto, "don't hope too much, boy" sadi Zastin, "Tailed beast bomb" shouted Zastin, the bombs collide each other, "HHHHYYYAAAAAAA..." screams Naruto, Zastin's bomb was disappeared, absobed by Kurama's bomb, "ARRRGHHH...!" Zastin pain, now, that the battle of juubi is over, Kurama is run out energy, Naruto back to his ordinary form, that happened to Sora, Roxas, Sasuke, and Riku.

"do we beat him...?" ask Sora, it was silent for a moment, but "ZASTIN..." Sora and the others surprised, "Impossible, you suppose to be defeated after being hit with that tailed beast bomb" said Naruto, "do you think so...?, he he he, now, watch this heroes..." again Zastin collect so many Dark powers around him "HHYYYYAAAA..." the darkness he collect were explode, "is he summon his juubi again?" ask Roxas, "no..., this energy is different, finally, Zastin were transform, he use a bigger cloak, and he use a mask, "I'm...Darkilus Zastin" he said


	13. fight for the destiny

FIGHT FOR THE DESTINY

"Darkilus...Zastin..!"said Sora, "ch.., how we gonna beat him?" Roxas ask, "hehehehehe..., hereos of the light, why do you hate darkness?" ask Zastin, "hmph, we don't hate it, it's just...scary.., but the world made of light and darkness, you can't have one without the other, because darkness is half of everything, I wonder why we're scared of darkness?" Naruto confused,"It's because, of who's lurking inside it" Riku replied, "so that's...,You accept darkness, yet choose live in the light, So why is that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing? We who were turned away by both light and dark never given a choice?" ask Zastin, "that's simple, it because you mess up with our world" Sasuke answers, "that may be, what other choice might we have had?" ask Zastin again, "just give it a rest, you're not even sad about anything" Sora said, "Very good... You don't miss a thing, I cannot feel...Sorrow, No matter what misery befalls on the world, no matter what you think, what you feel or..how you exist" Zastin said, then, he raise his hand he transfer everybody including him, to nowhere, only a field with dryness, the battle has just start, Zastin using his eternal blade from his hand, and start attacking, he directly attack Sora, Sora defend it with keyblade, "Great Fanned Fire" "Blizzaga" both Sasuke and Roxas use their move, Zastin move backward to dodge it, "Futon: Rasen Shuriken" Naruto throw his spinning Rasengan and it directly hit Zastin, "Riku!" Sora calls, "I got it" Riku replied, both Sora and Riku use their combination move, "Master Hearts" their keyblade become shining and attacked Zastin "uagh..!' Zastin pain, after that, he going forward with an incredible speed, he attack Sora and send him into the sky, "Sora.." Sasuke calls him, the others about to getting close to him, Zastin about to attack Sora, but he use reversal to dodge it, Zastin turn around to throw Sora's keyblade, "Sora.." Riku got his keyblade and throw it back to Sora, Zastin going to attack Sora with hi dual eternal blade, but Roxas defend him, "Inferno-Shuriken" Naruto and Sasuke both combine their move, Zastin got thrown so far, "ugh... Very well..." says Zastin, after Sora got his keyblade, he advance Zastin, "Trinity break" Sora attack Zastin many times, but then, he catch Sora with electro ball, "You're not gonna hurt him..." shouts Naruto, he about to punch Zastin with his bare hand, but Zastin catch him, too, with electro ball, this time, Roxas moved to Zastin to help Sora and Naruto, "keyblade shuriken" he attack Zastin, he got hit, Sora and Naruto were release, "you're okay?" ask Riku, "yeah..we're fine" said Sora, "where's Zastin?" ask Naruto, they all didn't see Zastin, suddenly, he appeared again, he surround them with eternal blades, "look out...!" Roxas warned, Sora didn't get any chance to use Reflex, lucky, Sasuke use his Susanoo to defend them "thanks, Sasuke" Naruto said, "keep your eyes open, it's not over yet" warn Sora," you were good, but ho about this" Challenge Zastin, he surround them with unlimited eternal blades from every corner, if they use magic or chakra they will run out of it first, so they defend it with their only weapon, they have an extreme speed to defend themselves, after that all the eternal blades were all washed up, "guys, we're almost run out of energy, now, work as plan Naruto!" Sora said, "got it" Naruto use his smoke bomb, and slam it to the ground, Roxas, Naruto, Sasuke, and Riku both move forward, inside the smoke, Sora collect many lights to his keyblade, the others try to attack Zastin, "BE GONE" he said, Sora's friend were thrown, after that, Sora jumps to attack Zastin from above, but he defend it, but he didn't imagine that the others also attacking from above, "mega spining keyblade" "Odama Rasengan" "Chidori" "Dark Cannon" both of them using their move, Sora was getting away to dodge it, he looks very tired, thinking Zastin would be defeated, "looks like you fresh out of energy" it was Zastin from Sora's behind, he looks back, but then, Zastin grab Sora's neck, "I win" says Zastin, he about to kill Sora, "Sora!" Naruto called, he throw his kunai and give it to Sora, "so what if I am out of energy!?" Sora attacked him with kunai, but Zastin defend it with his other hand, Sora release the kunai, and there was a paper bomb, Zastin suddenly release Sora, and there was explosion between them, suddenly, Zastin surprised looking at Sora going to punch him, "my fist have a lot of trust, my friends already believe in me, I won't let them down, it's gonna hurt..!" shouts Sora, then he punch, Zastin mask with vengeance, Sora can feel everybody support calling his name, especially Kairi, "HYAAAA...!" Zastin got thrown and slammed at the rock behind him, "keyblade laser" Sora using his final blow to finish the fight, it hit Zastin through his back.

After that, he feels really tired he about to fall, but his friends catch him, "guys" Sora said.


	14. the world and its future

THE WORLD AND ITS FUTURE

"huh...huh...huh" Sora tired, "ugh..ah" they see Zastin, try to get awake, his mask was destroyed, "Sora...the keyblade wielder..., I never imagine you got so much power within you" Zastin said, "But...how...,darkness is our future, nothing will defeat darkness... Even a light" he continued, "Zastin..., ever you heard this, where there was a light there is also darkness, but, where there was darkness, there will be light, their roles were same, because, the world need both light and dark" Sora explained, then, Zastin was just silent, and then he vanish.

"You did great, buddy" Riku said, "yeah..., you were awesome out there" continue Roxas, "no guys..., we did it" Sora said, "hey, Sora how about a bro fist, here, give me your fist on mine" Naruto said, "okay.." Sora replied, Sora and Naruto about to bro fist, but he missed Naruto's fist and fell, "uh, Sora!" Naruto called, "Sora..!" calls Riku, Sora was sleep at Naruto's hand, "what happen, Naruto?" ask Sasuke, "heh, don't worry, I think he just need to sleep for a while" Naruto said, "Naruto, let me bring him, we're gonna leave this place" Riku said, "okay" Naruto replied, after that, they start for a long walk to home.

"uh...huh..." Sora was awaken, "oh, Sora you're awake" Riku said, "where are we?" ask Sora, "we still in nowhere" Roxas explained, "hey, Riku let me down, I can walk" Sora said, "sure thing" Riku replied, after that, he put down Sora, continue to walk, "hey guys, what's that light?" Naruto asked, they go to the light, and it was through to the Dark realm, "the end of the road?' Sasuke asked, "Yup" Sora replied, then, they all sit near the sea, "are we gonna trap here forever?" Naruto asked, "I don't know" Roxas said, "at least the world and its future were saved" Riku said, "so, this how we gonna end up" Sasuke said, "it still, as we still alive, the world gonna need us" Sora explained.

They've been sit there for hours, but then, they see a piece of light, around the sea, "what's that?" Naruto asked, "that's..." says Roxas, "the door of light" Sora continued, and he stands up "we'll go together" Sora invited, "to...home" Naruto reliaze, and they all stand up and go together to that door of light, it was through to the sea, they all fall down from the sky, and landed to the sea, "ah...huh..huh...huh" they all looked all around, "Sora, Roxas, Naruto, Sasuke, Riku" call somebody, "hah.." Sora looked surprised, it was Kairi calls them, they're at the Destiny Island, after that, Sora and his friends were swimming to the Island, "we...we're back" Says Sora with a big smile, "you're home..." says Kairi.

Day after day, Sora, Roxas, Naruto, Sasuke, and Riku having a good time together, until Naruto and Sasuke have to go back home, "you're gonna go home now?" ask Sora, "yeah, our holiday time is up" Naruto explained, "hey, wanna do a bro fist you talk about?" Sora asked, "Sure" Naruto replied, they do a bro fist together. Sora, Roxas, Naruto, Sasuke, and Riku..., we're happy.

The Ultimate five heroes


End file.
